


The Day Supergirl Came Out

by Fictionista654



Series: The Day Supergirl Came Out [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Just a little tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionista654/pseuds/Fictionista654
Summary: When a slip-up at a press conference reveals something Kara would have rather kept secret, she has to decide whether she's ready to be National City's gay icon.





	The Day Supergirl Came Out

“This way, Supergirl!”

“Supergirl, over here!”

“Supergirl! Can you confirm the rumors about you and Guardian?”

Kara clutches the podium so hard that the wood nearly splinters. “Guardian and I are just friends.” Very, very good friends, it’s true. The best of friends, in fact. But definitely, one-hundred percent not dating. Especially since James and Winn got so close doing the whole Guardian thing.

The reporter, a glorified gossip columnist at CatCo’s biggest competitor, nods like he’s listening and then says, “What about the picture taken of you and Guardian on August 11th?”

Oh boy. Why does she do press conferences again? “I was just helping out a friend,” she says, forcing herself to keep smiling. “Guardian’s helmet was malfunctioning, and I helped fix it.” Wait, wasn’t she not supposed to mention the malfunction? Something about promoting Guardian’s image? Well, definitely better than _not_ mentioning it.

“Supergirl, are you currently seeing anyone?” 

“I just saved fifty people from a burning building,” says Kara. “And you want me to talk about my girlfriend?”

Whoops. Big whoops. Giant whoops. There’s a moment of silence. You can hear a pin drop, but that doesn’t mean much to Kara, who can always hear a pin drop. Then the crowd goes crazy. Questions fire from all sides, and Kara’s impeccable Kryptonian vision starts to blur the tiniest bit. Jeez, are there always this many reporters? 

There are two options. One, pull up her big girl pants and answer the questions. Or two, fly away like the coward she is at heart. Two, she decides. Definitely two. And without another word, Kara takes to the sky.

***

“Hey, you know what?” says Alex, rubbing Kara’s shoulder. “Maybe this could be a good thing. Do you know how many gay kids could use a role model like you?”

“Out and proud,” Maggie agrees.

“I don’t know why I’m this stressed,” says Kara. “I mean, it’s the twenty-first century. Why am I so scared to admit that I like women?” 

“Um, internalized homophobia,” says Maggie, counting off her fingers. “Regular homophobia. Discrimination. Oppression. Take your pick.”

“Maggie!” Alex tosses one of Kara’s throw pillows at her girlfriend. “You’re seriously not being helpful right now.”

“No, no, I think she’s right.” Kara takes off her glasses and spins them around by the frame. “Internalized homophobia is so unfair. You’re supposed to be able to count on yourself.”

“Oh, Kara,” says Alex, pulling Kara’s head to her shoulder. “Listen, I’m the older sister, right? I do everything first. And I got over my issues, so I guarantee you’ll be able to also.”

“Is that how it works?” says Kara.

“Have another potsticker,” says Maggie. 

Kara bursts into tears. “I finished them!” 

There’s the sound of the key in the lock, and then Lena’s rushing into the apartment. “I came as fast I could,” she says, racing up to Kara and hugging her over the back of the couch. 

“I’m so sorry,” says Kara. “I didn’t want to drag you into the whole Supergirl thing.”

Lena kisses Kara’s forehead. “You didn’t drag me into it. I knew when I started dating you what I was signing up for. And you didn’t say my name at the press conference, so don’t feel guilty. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” says Kara. Right at that moment, the body of her glasses snaps off the part of the frame she’s been swinging with.

“Maggie and I are going to go to the kitchen,” says Alex. “You guys talk.” 

When Lena comes around the side of the couch, Kara draws her into her lap. “I wish I could do this for you,” says Lena, like she always does.

“I just got a girlfriend,” Kara says. “I don’t want to crush her.” 

Lena smiles and rubs Kara’s nose with her own. “You’re adorable.”

Kara smiles the tiniest bit and starts playing with Lena’s hair. “Thanks. You smell good.”

“Tropical shampoo,” says Lena. “Do you want to take it down?”

“Yeah,” Kara admits, and carefully pulls the rubber band down the sleek tail of Lena’s hair. Lena’s hair waterfalls over Kara’s hands, and she runs her fingers through it, scratching at Lena’s scalp.

“Mmm. That’s nice,” says Lena, pressing a quick kiss to Kara’s mouth. For a moment, Kara gets distracted. But then Lena says, “Have you decided what you’re going to do?”

“I guess…I guess Supergirl is going to come out,” says Kara.

***

This time, Kara holds the press conference in National City Park, and not right nearby a burned-down apartment complex. She hovers in the air above the congregation of reporters, trying to calm her nerves enough to descend to ground level. Then one of the reporters spots her, calling out an enthusiastic, “SUPERGIRL!”

So Kara takes a deep breath and rockets down to the podium. She draws herself up right before she hits the stage and obliterates it, and settles lightly on her feet, her fists on her hips. An opportune wind picks up, blowing her hair off her face. The cameras start to click.

“Before we begin,” says Kara, “I have something to say.” She gazes out at the mass of faces, some familiar, some not. Some sympathetic, some not. It’s okay. She can do this. “I am Supergirl, and I am bisexual.” Another flutter of camera lenses. A few reporters try to jump in with questions, but she silences them with a raised hand.

“I hid who I was for a long time. And maybe I still would be hiding, if I hadn’t said what I did this morning. But I’m tired of hiding.” Kara raises her chin. “I love my girlfriend, but I ask that you respect our privacy. She is one of the best things that ever happened to me, and I wouldn’t change a thing.”

And then she sees it. Lena Luthor herself, hands in her coat pockets, smiling up at the stage. Nobody’s noticed her yet, and Kara quickly cuts her eyes away before someone follows her line of sight and puts two-and-two together. 

“Now,” says Kara. “Any questions?”

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this fic, I realized that I have no idea what the stick-thingies on glasses are, so I looked it up. And they're literally just called "temples". Aren't you glad you know this now?


End file.
